Something Like A Romance Novel
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: NagiraRobin pairing. Her imagination was fueled by the books she read. Series of book inspired oneshots. Not related to each other.


Something Like a Romance Novel  
Nagira/Robin oneshot maybe  
Summary: A Nagira/Robin pairing. Her imagination was fueled by the books she read.

A/N: I just had to write this after reading something. But Last Man Standing is still on hold. I'm trying to write and I have half a chapter done but it sucks. Give me a month and I can update Last Man Standing.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers go here right? You know what a disclaimer is right? Good.

AAOTD: There needs to be more Nagira/Robin fics.  
Amon: So you're just kicking me out?  
AAOTD: No, I just want to write three Nagira/Robin one shots and maybe this will become a fic.  
Takara: She no longer favors Amon.  
AAOTD: Nah, I just want to jumpstart my Nagira/Robin juices. This oneshot may turn into fic if I feel like it, and Last Man Standing is still open. It can go A/R or N/R. Preferably the latter.

* * *

So many new and strange thoughts ran through her head, deep ones that made her head spin, she never would have been able to think any of these if she were back at the STN or Italy. Every time she thought of it, her pulse quickened, her heart beat harder against her chest and she grew more excited as time passed. 

A blush stained her all too pale cheeks, she brought up a hand to disguise it but failed miserably. It was the first time this actually came across her mind of her own free will. It was just so embarrassing though, to think of it like that.

This feeling, this story, it was like something out of a romance novel. Younger girl meets seemingly uninterested older man, but whenever younger girl is in trouble, older man will come to the rescue . . . he should have kissed her then. It would have been the perfect scene, if they had gone off together though, then she may never have gotten to think these thoughts. And anyways . . .

Instead of fulfilling the perfect, romantic scene, older man sent younger girl away . . . to another man who was nothing like younger girl has ever seen before in her life. Soon, younger girl is torn between two very different men; older man and another man. They were so alike, their mannerisms, attitudes and the way they carried themselves. But they were also so different, their views on life, their values, their openness and personality were all opposite of each other's.

Robin closed her emerald eyes, her newfound imagination was running too wild again. When she reopened them, Nagira was standing in front of her, watching her intensely. His gaze felt so familiar on her. He took a step towards her, followed by another and another.

Her stomach knotted, the room felt hotter, smaller. Her cheeks were aflame, she was fully aware of the difference between man and woman as he neared. The world stopped, there was onlyhim and her. Her and him. Those two words made all the difference to her. Her owl-like eyes reflected all of what she was feeling, showed off all of her knowledge and inexperience, but also her desire and willingness.

Nagira held his hand out to her, unusually silent, his normally open expression was unreadable. On instinct, Robin gave him her hand to help her up. He not only pulled her to her feet, he also pulled her against him. An arm wrapped around her waist as his free hand came up to brush against her face.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember how to breathe again. She instantly forgot once more when she felt his warm breath on her face, his fingers tilted her head upwards. Male and female, him and her.

"Open your eyes," he urged her softly, fingers trailing up and down the side of her face. She gulped and did as she was told, her eyes reflected the sudden, burning desire that his touches brought on.

Her body was tight, stiff as she awaited for him to make the next move. When he did, it wasn't like anything she had read about, it wasn't like anything that she could ever imagine. He crushed his mouth to hers, making her gasp loudly. She was overwhelmed immediately by the sensations that rushed into her body. Something wet and agile invaded her mouth, explored, touched, dominated and conquered everything that was inside of her and more.

His hand roamed over her body, leaving nothing untouched while his fingers on her head slipped down to her thin neck. Her hands gripped his shirt just to hold onto something, her trembling knees finally buckled but didn't give under her body weight. She broke the kiss when really, she wanted it to last forever.

Her lust-laced eyes searched his for any reason, any meaning behind his actions. This was nothing like what she read in books, so intense and powerful and breathtaking. Reading itwas one thing, experiencing it was definitely another.

Nagira watched her through a masked expression as she panted, his name on her lips, his eyes dropped down to her lips again, swollen for the first time in her life. She held him tighter for support and of her own free will, she came back to him for more of whatever he would give her.

Her lips freely brushed his, waiting for him to take her again. She was giving him power over her, she was giving him total control. She would follow wherever this led to, follow, partake and never, ever regret what was to come.

"Robin . . . " he breathed out her name, his tone sending very pleasant shivers down her spine. She wanted to hear him say it again. "Robin, you have to wake up and deliver this package for me."

She blinked. His lips didn't move when he said that. "What?" To say she was confused would be an understatement.

Her body shook, but this time not of its will. It felt like someone was shaking her. She blinked rapidly, her vision failing her. She found herself in a world of darkness with Nagira fading away, leaving her.

She shut her eyes tight, only when the blinding light was too much for her to take did Robin finally get up . . .

To hit her head against something really hard.

"Fuck!"

"Eh?" Robin replied all too intelligently.

She came face to face with the man of her dreams, literally. He glared at her, a bit annoyed that it took about twenty minutes to wake her up.

But at the sight of her innocent, apologizing eyes, his anger melted away. He sighed. He did that a lot. "If you're feeling up to it, can you change and deliver something for me?"

Meekly, she nodded and pulled the blanket up. She was still very much unclothed under there.

When he left, she wasn't sure whether she should feel relieved that he hadn't seen her, or saddened that he didn't respond to her vulnerable state. She wasn't sure what she wanted at the moment.

But Robin did know never to read the steamy scenes of her romance novels before she went to bed. They almost always led up to this. If only it really happened though.

* * *

AAOTD: (giggles) I never read fanfics before I go to bed.  
Amon: Because you're illiterate?  
AAOTD: I am? I didn't know…  
Takara: I find it amusing.  
Nagira: My characterization is so wimpy.  
Takara: You spelled characterization wrong. Thank god for spellcheck.  
AAOTD: Maybe there's another chapter . . . or nine. R&R! 


End file.
